Viking Hell
by LegendaryOutcast
Summary: Princesses with snowy powers do not have dreams about hairy vikings and dragons, her sister might but Elsa does not. Will a peg legged viking heir show her a world outside of her castle or will he get frozen to a swimming Scouldron for his trouble? Only the Nords will know
1. Chapter 1

Stoick the Vast woke with a start. It was not uncommon for him to wake up grasping for whatever weapon he had stashed under his pillow. It took him a half second for his senses to return to him, they were not experiencing a raid from a horde of dragon raiders. The peace had been around for almost four years now and yet it was still something he couldn't quite get used to. He sighed as he put his weapon away and he threw on his bear cloak (He slept in his armor, some habits are hard to break) and placed his familiar horned helm on top of his head as he walked out of his home and when he saw that the village had not faced some unknown disaster while in his sleep made him sigh in relief, this archipelago would always be dangerous and one could never know what kind of natural disaster could strike next.

The chief walked down the stairs to the village center, despite it being early fall he felt no need to cover up his arms even when there was still frost on the grass from the freezing overnight temperatures. Life began to spring up in his village again as the townsfolk started coming out of their houses slowly but surely. Now that the harvest was over many of the farmers were lending extra hands to help out with the other various jobs around Berk like fishing, herding, cutting timber and working the mines and quarry. With dragons now helping doing most of the heavy lifting production rates skyrocketed and when winter would come around there would be even less work to be done allowing many families to rest for days, sometimes for weeks on end as shifts for cutting lumber for firewood and working the mines and fishing where the only jobs left to do.

Stoick entered the great hall and walked over to see his friend Gobber passed out over his work (cleaning up the library) with various documents spread over the table he was sitting at, his empty tankard hand still attached.

"Gobber, Wake up you shoddy excuse of a viking" Stoick exclaimed as he lightly beat upon his battle brothers head to wake him up.

"Ghah!" the blacksmith shouted with a start as he back pedaled out of his seat and right onto his arse on the cold floor of the meade hall.

"Didn't your mum ever teach ya to leave sleeping vikings lie?"

"Only the ones who don't smell like old trolls, How is your little project coming along? Fishlegs is training all new potential riders with terrors and it's only a matter of time before they start climbing on whatever beast is near them and take to the sky, I want you and Hiccup to start finding a way to streamline the saddle making process before the young ones become bored out of their mind this winter."

"It's on my to-do list Stoick, but I have been rereading some of the entries by Hiccup Haddock the first, let me ask you Stoick, what do you know about him?

Stoick raised an eyebrow and started digging into his memory banks about what little he knew of his ancestors off the top of his head

"He was the patriarch of the Haddock clan, the first viking to step foot on Berk, decided that the dragons were nothing we vikings couldn't handle, and went on to become the first chief, why do you ask?"

"He wasn't the only viking in the archipelago at the time, there were the group of vikings that would become the Bogs as well as the Meatheads, the reason the alliance between our three tribes are the strongest is because we all set out into this archipelago at the same time Stoick! The other tribes came soon after."

"What are you getting at Gobber?"

"Your ancestor Hiccup owned a ship and took his clan with him and many clans also, but they were all funded by their Jarl, their king Berk the Bold! As a plan to expand his kingdom."

"What happened?"

"We came, we saw, we settled, we fought, and we never left. Hiccup couldn't send word back because unless it was an effort to run for their lives, any other attempt would have been foiled by the dragon raiders that lurked in the fog. The tribes that followed after were those that survived the fog looking for us! By coming here to see our fate tribes like the Uglythugs and the Beserkers became trapped here as well. Our kin on the mainland probably thinks we are dead."

Stroick nodded, all the tribes had worked hard to earn each other's respect, they were all equals, but to have a new person from the outside claim everything they worked centuries for would be cruel act of fate. Stoick sighed

"Just as well, I have no need for whatever Jarl Berk's successor has to offer. This is my home!"

That may very well be Stoick, but this is a time of peace and prosperity. How much more territory will Berk expand and claim? How much longer will it be before we begin to leave the archipelago and see what lies beyond. Only trader johann knows, and he is a little... _out there_."

Stoick nodded "We gather our strength and deal with it when it becomes a problem"

"But when will it be a problem Stoick? You may never have to deal with what lies beyond the borders, but what about Hiccup and whatever spawns he creates? What if another tribe acts first and reaps all the benefits?"

Stoick could list off all his weaknesses off on one hand and still have enough finger left over to strangle a bear, but one of them was anything regarding his legacy, Hiccup was chief among his priorities. He would not let his son shoulder anything he could not handle himself, and he sure as Hel would not shoulder the burden of whatever lies beyond the archipelago onto his son's shoulders. Surely there would be no harm in taking a peek at what lies beyond and blaze a easy to follow trail for his son to follow.

"Alright, alright. New plan: Me and Hiccup find whatever is left of Berk the Bold, do the whole diplomatic dance with whoever the new Jarl is, negotiate some trade deals, and hightail it back before the ice sets in. What do you think?"

"Remember the diplomatic part of it, I don't care how all high and mighty whoever is in charge there is, he or she will probably be replaced before too long so don't make us go to war just because some daffy Jarl thinks his cock is bigger than yours alright?"

"That is why I am bringing Hiccup along, he has a knack for tolerating that kind of thing, and I have knack for pulling his arse out of whatever trouble he manages to find himself into."

* * *

Hiccup was spending his afternoon in the academy all by is lonesome, with the exception of Toothless, again. The gang had managed to find other ways of spending their time now that there was peace on Berk, on both dragon and viking terms. Even Astrid spent more time training along side the Berk guard than flying with him and Toothless. His saddle had become a bit worn down after so much constant use so he took this time to make some quick repairs, already brainstorming new way to improve the saddle, as well as the tail, and his leg.

Hiccup could hear his father long before he could see him come down the academy entrance.

"Dad, what are you doing here? is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine son, or at least I hope it will be. Look a special job has come up that could shake up the archipelago pretty hard if not handled properly, it isn't a problem yet but I want to handle it before it becomes one, and I want you with me."

"Sure thing dad"

"I have Spitelout prepping the flagship, get your stuff together, we are leaving at noon."

"Why so soon?"

"I don't want to many details about the full scope of what is going on until this situation is defused, besides, we are vikings! got to be quick on your feet."

"Is toothless coming?"

"If he is bring the emergency tail, once we are out of the archipelago he has to remain up high in the air where he will be unnoticed unless it is safe or an emergency comes up."

"Wait, we are leaving the archipelago?"

"SHH!" He exclaimed, pressing a huge finger to his lip and covering his sons entire lower face with his large hand

"I will explain everything on the way, but for now get a move on!"

Hiccup nodded and He and Toothless flew over to his home and quickly packed away all the clothing he would need as well as a spare leg, parts for reapring Toothless's tail and saddle and his journal and charcoal pencil, his gronckle iron shield and sword and other odds and ends in about a quarter hour fury of packing shit into Toothless's saddle bags. He quickly donned his new riding gear and quickly left a note with chores Astrid and Fishlegs could do in their spare time while he was gone for however long.

Toothless and Hiccup flew over to the docks where Berks flagship the _Sea beast_ was moored. A Drakkar she was fully armed and with the help of a few dragons she was fully provisioned for the voyage ahead. Hiccup, Gobber and Astrid had a hand in enhancing one of the few ships to survive the Red Deaths onslaught and refitted her with iron reinforced sides as well as a ice ram on her bow. The sudden activity didn't go unnoticed by the sleepy village and soon most of the people who where not working today, as well as the gang soon swarmed the docks with questions, Stoick defused the situation by saying quickly that Hiccup and himself had a quick errand to run and would return in a couple of weeks. Hiccup gave Astrid and Fishelegs the list he made as well as some last minute instructions. As they where about to cast off Hiccup volunteered to scout ahead with Toothless until they left the archipelago in case of a freak migration of dragons and Stoick agreed letting his energetic son burn some energy off flying his reptile before having to spend a better part of a week grounded.

Hiccup and Toothless soon left their home well to their rear as they flew south east, following the sun and dancing with the clouds Toothless let out a happy roar and Hiccup joined him. Foolishly thinking they where ready for what was to come.

 **These first couple of chapters are going to be a bit original and of my own creation, but for the most part it will losely follow the main storyline of Race to the Edge, Now I know you are cringing already and I do not blame you, i would too. BUT this is not going to be a retelling of RTTE with Elsa involved. so please do not let that scare you off, this is hopefully going to be about a shy princess being tossed head first into a world of crazy viking with inhuman strength and a whole host of dragon that will make probably traumatize her. please leave reviews!**

 **cover art belongs to Authress on Deviantart and I do not own**


	2. Chapter 2

It took a better part of a week but after deciphering Hiccups Haddock the firsts journal and charts Hiccup and his father along with the rest of the crew (Bucket and Mulch) found themselves crawling along the coast of their ancestral homeland. Everyone present was surprised to no end when Stoick had announced the true purpose of their voyage, no one really knew what to expect.

"What do you suppose has happened to the village lead by Berk dad?"Hiccup asked his father while he stood near the helm that Stoick was operating while watching Toothless lazily fly among the clouds without him

"I wish I knew son, for all we know the village could have been abandoned and rebuilt in a better spot, if we find ruins we might have to sail up and down the coast and see what we find for villages. If only to know of their fate.

"Well there is no shortage of fishing vessels, they had to come from somewhere right?" Hiccup asked, since they left the final cloud bank that marked the archipelago two days ago they had seen at least four vessels.

"True, but if the legacy of Berk the Bold has crumbled into ruin with no successor, I may be able to get some rest at night knowing that no family will try to claim themselves our lord.

"You are really worried things might be all that bad?"

"If we find a village where everyone could be trader Johanns sibling or cousin I swear by Thor, rightful claim or not I shall not put up with it."

"Happy thoughts dad, happy thoughts...That should be the bay over there!" Hiccup said as he analyzed the chart one last time and found familiar landmarks that suggested the fjord they were looking at was their probable destination. If Stoick was hoping for desolate ruins he was sorely mistaken as a lively town with many ships with multiple masts and sails were docked in her harbor. A ship was looking to exit the harbor and Stoick kept a steady course to keep his right of way.

"Wow, have you ever seen a ship that big?" Stoick looked over to the ship passing them, she had the masts and just under a dozen sails, her hull was almost ridiculous and he guessed it had multiple levels, probably a trader of some kind.

"No son, but i tell you what, she probably handles like a turtle, and with the amount of deck hands it would take to manage the rigging, it wouldn't surprise me if a crew of that size would polish of the stock of food in a hurry, just seems a little obnoxious to me.

"Cant you at least see the possibility?" His son asked, he could already see thee gears moving inside his son's skull as he no doubt was making plans on tearing this ship apart and putting it back together in such a way he might well have to have his son teach him how to manage it properly.

"Keep your head in the game boy," he said as he got a closer look at the townsfolk going about their day, a few taking note of the Berkians themselves, Stoick couldn't see a horned helm to save his life, he felt a sinking feeling in his gut "We probably have our work cut out for us."

Stoick noticed an open dock and made for it, Hiccup closed the sail and Bucket and Mulch took out a pair of oars each and paddled the last few yards until they were close enough to the docks to toss a line to the dock hands who quickly pulled them in.

Stoick gave Bucket a tongue of silver and ordered him to pay the harbormaster for several days. Hiccup and his father quickly cleaned up their respective armors and Stoick shook out his bear cloak and buckled a sheathed sword to his hip. Hiccup also buckled a sheathed sword as well as a seax to his hip and slung his shield onto his back and the duo made to the village square,

For the first time in his life Hiccup was really uncomfortable, everyone was giving them weird looks, not a single piece of armor could be seen. Many of the people seemed to be wearing their everyday clothes, but such clothes would have been saved for much more formal occasions. But at least they were nowhere near as frilly as trader Johann, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

A squad of soldiers made their way to the docks and the pair a vikings and soldiers exchanged odd looks, they seemed to all be armed with a strange pike with a club on the opposite end, only the commander carried a sword, he motioned them to head to the docks and put himself in front of their path.

"You fine...gentlemen lost?" the commander asked, Hiccup had to admit it was strange to see that this kingdom's warriors wore no armor, but some frilly costume. What was this place?

"We are here to speak with whoever is in charge, care to point the way?" The commander seemed to have a slightly panicked look on his face, perhaps they considered each other equally as odd, but neither had any plans on backing down.

"King Agnarr and Queen Iduna have plans to sail for Corona for several weeks, but perhaps they might hear you out if it is an emergency?" He asked, probably hoping it wasn't.

"It is not an emergency, but I come bearing news that could shake up both our communities, if not handled correctly." Stoick said, giving him his patented 'chief glare' that could chill the souls of most warriors.

The commander looked hesitant "Please follow me then" and began to fast walk to the castle gate, one look from the commander to the sentry on top of the wall soon opened the gate up, and Hiccup followed his father and the frilly warrior inside the the gates. Hiccup couldn't help but look back and noticed many of the townsfolk had stopped whatever they were doing to see the fresh new faces to enter their castle for the first time in years.

* * *

King Agnarr was looking over his home one final time, he was hesitant to leave his daughters for any amount of time, though surely nothing would go spectacular wrong in their abstinence. A two week trip to see his brother and sister in-law and meet their long lost child as well as partake in the tail end of the celebrations before returning. He was hopeful however, it seems that his niece may have had some knowledge of healing magic and it was his wish to see her and his daughter interact, it surely couldn't hurt given everything that they had tried up until this point.

Kai choose at this time to hurry to his side

"Your majesty, you seem to have some...visitors"

"Who? if it is Weaslton again I do declare..."

"No my King, it would seem we have...Viking visitors."

Agnarr was surprised "Did you say Vikings? like actual Vikings?"

"No mistake sir, The leader claims to be Chief Stoick the Vast of Berk. Does this ring any bells?"

Agnarr frowned and searched his memory banks "The name Berk has a familiar ring but I cannot place where exactly for the life of me, what do they want?"

"It would seem they have news for you, they claim it is important and you really shouldn't wait."

Agnarr thought quickly "Bring them into the throne room and get them seated, I must find Iduna." the two men fast walked away as Agnarr located his wife in their bedroom making final preparations while talking to Anna.

"Anna, could you please return to your studies? your mother and I have important visitors"

Anna pouted but reluctantly left the room, no doubt she already had plans to get herself into trouble.

"Iduna, come, we have vikings in our throne room" his wife raised an eyebrow and put down her book

"I have never heard that metaphor before"

"It isn't a metaphor dear, we have actual living vikings in this castle." Iduna quickly stood up and they made their way to the throne room.

"What is going on dear?" she asked as they walked

"Apparently Chief Stoick the Vast of Berk has important information we cannot ignore"

His wife frowned "Do we know them?"

He shook his head "The name Berk sounds familiar but I cannot place where without doing some digging, truthfully I kind of hope this is all a joke"

Fate seemed to have no mercy today as they entered the grand room to find a man who truly earned the name 'Vast' when he stood upright he was well over six and a half feet tall and had a huge red beard that effectively hid his chin. and wore chain-mail armor as well a a bear cloak and what looked like Yak horns on a very small helm. next to him stood a young man dressed in leather armor with a wild look to him as well as a shield on his back, he hat to try hard not to openly stare at his odd prosthetic leg on his left foot. A guard stood near the opposite entrance with two swords cradled in his hands.

King Agnarr held out his right hand and introduced himself

"King Agnarr, welcome to our kingdom gentlemen, I am sorry but I do not believe we have met"

The large viking shrugged and took his hand (nearly crushing it in the shake) "Chief Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk and patriarch of the Haddock clan"

Now the Haddock clan also rang a bell, just who where these people?

"This is my son" he then nudged the lad forward to introduce himself

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third" he said as he shook Agnarrs hand, Again another faint bell.

"And who is this maiden? I have sailed many seas but I rarely do see a lady this fair" Stoick said, no doubt trying to boost their ego

"Iduna, a pleasure to meet you Stoick of Berk" she held out her hand, if Agnarr was expecting the viking to kiss it he was sorely mistaken as the large mans hand completely swallowed up his wife's petite hand and shook it, his son repeated the gesture, both completely oblivious to their surprised faces.

"Well Chief Stoick, I was told you had urgent news?"

"Yes, about that. Are you per chance at all related to Berk the Bold, our understanding is he occupied this area some time ago."

now all the pieces began falling back together. Berk the Bold was an ancestor of his that ruled the area nigh three centuries ago, he was of viking culture but soon abandoned it almost a century later.

"Yes, I am his successor." the king said, somewhat more weary of what news this viking had

"Your ancestor funded my ancestor, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the first, for a expedition the the archipelago north and west of here, with instructions to report back when we had successfully settled. So here we are passing you on the news"

Agnarr opened and closed his jaw several times trying to make words for almost half a minute before finding them.

"I see, and how are things?" he said, feeling a little dumb

"A few foul tempered beasts, some problems with the Beserkers, Nothing we Hooligans cannot handle"

Now he managed to gather his thoughts "You mean you just settled down now?!"

the viking shrugged "Been at war last few centuries, the dust had finally settled thanks to my boy here" he said patting him on the back hard enough to almost make the young man face plant into the floor "We where doing some cleaning house when we stumbled upon this little tidbit of information. We loaded up a ship and sailed out here to find out what is what, and here we are now. So its your move now"

Agnarr couldn't help but notice it wasn't "Your call now"

"I admit I am a loss at words, so much has changed here but it seems most of our original culture seems to have been preserved at your home I really don't know where to begin"

"How about we start off small" Hiccup said, pulling out a parchment and handing it off to them "Here is a list of some surplus goods we have this year. Perhaps opening up trade routes would do?" he asked looking to his father who nodded

"The archipelago is tricky to sail without winding up into trouble, I have some ideas where to set up a point for our traders to meet up and exchange goods"

Agnarr nodded and studied the parchment, it was written all in runes and he could only make out a word or two, he passed it onto hos wife who took a glance but shook her head.

"I am sorry but he traded runes for Latin many years ago, it makes dealing with the clergy much easier."

Stoick nodded "No worries, I am sure we can work it out. I just wanted to be clear on where we stood"

Agnarr held out his hands in defense "No worries Stoick, we do not desire to rule a place we have never been to, nor disturb any fragile peace you all have seemed to have worked so hrad for" The Vast man nodded in gratitude

"Glad we are all on the same page then."

Iduna then grabbed her husband and pulled his ear close to her mouth as she whispered an idea that had been brewing into her head, the way Agnarrs face lit up weirded out the vikings a little.

"Please help yourselves to some hot food and drink, my wife and I have something to discuss, Kai will show you the way" he waved to his servant as his wife dragged him off to someplace private to brainstorm. The two viking looked at each other before shrugging and walked off.

* * *

When Stoick and Hiccup had eaten their fill they began lounging next to a window where the watched the roaring thunderstorm roll into the bay while nursing tankards of mead. Hiccup had sorely hopped Toothless had found a safe shelter for the night. As the light began to fade and day turned to night Agnarr and Iduna found the watching the storm.

"Its a good thing we stopped by when we did, if you where planning on sailing out in those tubs you call ships you might have found yourselves going for a lovely swim." Stoick said

Agnarr grimaced "You might be more right than I care to admit. We took the time to decipher your list, we made a list with all our assets we are willing to trade, while the iron is the only thing we really want, we have a request and we are willing to pay any amount on that list you think is fair to carry out this job"

Hiccup and Stoick furrowed their eyebrows, this seemed weird.

"What kind of job?"

Agnarr and Iduna traded looks Iduna said:

"You said you have dealing with beasts? what kind of beasts?"

Stoick shrugged "Dragons mostly, if you leave them alone they leave you alone, with a few exceptions, my son here takes all the hard to handle cases with the dragons. Moves the more territorial ones to places not inhabited by vikings"

Iduna looked to her husband and he shrugged

"They didn't have to come here, but they did, let's give them a shot, the worst she can say is no."

"Who will say no? what is going on?" Stoick asked

Agnarr made a signal for peace and Stoick sat back down in his seat

"Our daughter has a question to ask you, you can answer no but it would mean the world to us if you could help us out. Please Stoick, I am asking as a father.

Stoick's grimaced as he felt his heartstrings being pulled by the couple without his consent but looked to his son who shrugged

"Eh, why not dad?" the young viking put down his tankard and followed the King and Queen deeper into the castle.

* * *

Elsa was nervous as she sat in a conference room with a desk with an empty chair across from her. Her mother came to her room not ten minutes ago telling her of a opportunity that just fell into their lap and they decided to cancel their trip to Corona for this. As the years went by she became less optimistic about her parents ideas for her to learn control over her powers but it had been years since she had seen her mother this excited. She informed her that a peg legged viking in leather armor would enter the room and she would make the offer, she would have to wing it from there using her best judgment.

Before long the door opened and sure enough a viking did enter. but she had to admit it wasn't quite what she was expecting

the man in front of her had an almost distracting peg leg that seemed a complex contraption, but that was only the start. He was dressed in a strange leather armor that covered his entire upper torso and arms. He had a shield strapped to his back, but perhaps the most distracting thing was he was undeniably handsome. She had many books filled with pictures of noble princes and there where a handful of young officers she may have fancied, but the young man in front of her made it hard to breathe because of the sheer ruggedness of him as well as his piercing green eyes. he moved toward her with confidence and she had no doubt in her mind this strapping young man was the son of a viking chief.

"Hello Elsa, I am Hiccup" He said in a voice that was soft and kind. He took the seat across from her.

"So what is your question?"

She had to remember what she needed to talk about "You said you have beasts at your home?"

He smiled, apparently he didn't seem to notice her nervousness "Dragons, but yes. Through no small amount of hard work I have proven vikings and dragons can be miserable on the same rock together" she smiled at his humor, she was guessing conditions at his home where worst than Arendelles winter weather.

"I see. Hiccup? have you ever had any experience in magic?" the viking across from her gave her a puzzled look

"No, but I am a quick learner" Elsa sighed in disappointment and took a moment to gather her courage

"Hiccup, I can use magic."

He nodded his head slowly, completely oblivious to the steadily decreasing temperatures over the last few minutes

"Ok I believe you"

"Specifically winter magic Hiccup, and i have no real control"

Hiccups head cocked itself into an odd angle as he digested this information, and for the first time he began to notice the snowflakes floating stagnant all across the room. He rose up and took one into his hand and began to study it carefully like it would unlock all the secrets he desired.

"Keep talking"

She swallowed and nodded "There is no place where I can practice safely here in Arendelle without putting other people at risk, and since you come from an archipelago I was wondering if there where any uninhabited spots where I could practice without harming anyone, as well as someone to protect me from the dragons"

Hiccup sat back down into his seat and rested his prosthetic across his better leg. he chewed on his finger and his eyes darted every witch way as if he was trying to memorize every knot in the wooden table. She could almost see the gears turning in his brain

"You can say no, I understand..."

Her words probably never registered in his brain as he tipped back the legs of his chair and began to study the cieling with zeal while chewing on his lip for a solid five minutes which where perhaps the longest in Elsa's life.

All four legs once again where on the floor as Hiccup faced Elsa and she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach as a sly grin lit up his face as he looked her in the eyes.

"I think I have a few ideas"

 **A/N: do tell me what you think!**

 **A quick note: Agnarr and Iduna will not die a terrible death from the big storm, also this takes place some time before Dagur escapes imprisonment so I have set it up so both Elsa and Hiccup will be around the same age-18years old.**


	3. Chapter 3

Several days passed by quicker than Hiccup could have expected. Arendelles crown princess seemed to have powers! he had only seen her demonstrait once before and he got the feeling it was more sub-consistence than not. Truth be told he had only a few half baked ideas that mostly where based on the same principles of dragon training to get these powers under control. He had no real idea of the full scope of her abilities and Elsa seemed uncomfortable when her powers showed. The sooner they left the archipelago the sooner he could get down to business. His father seemed a bit skeptical of this challenge his son took up (he could have just as well refused to help, but he was yearning for a challenge after years of rebuilding Berk's infrastructure. Hiccup and Toothless needed some time away from Berk and this was perhaps his best chance. The next several days trade agreements where drawn up with Hiccup at his fathers side and Elsa at her parents, though she rarely spoke he couldn't help but notice. It would seem his father and himself where the first new people she had met in several years at least, which disturbed him but also tempered his resolve.

"Come on son!" his father hollered, breaking the rider out of his trance. He had been staring out at the open ocean, mind in high gear thinking about every detail, this would be a challenge and no doubt an adventure. and unlike his younger self he was going in under his own will headfirst with a smile, just like a true viking.

"We are waiting on them anyways" Hiccup said as he gestured to the ship moored right next to them. A royal vessel with several mast and sails had been preparing for the journy into the archipelago, a journey many had 'knew' for many years was a one way ticket for certain doom. It had been difficult gathering a crew willing to sail to these waters. Elsa's sister, princess Anna had been given express permission to leave on the royal flagship to Corona to see her long lost cousin. A visit to her close family would have been a good way to reintroduce her to the outside world her parents thought, though it was none of his business so he stopped himself from forming an opinion one way or another.

One thing he was quickly was beginning to learn was the personal items required for a princess to go camping was near absurd. several months of camp rations, a huge barrel of fresh clean water, a massive tent that a dozen grown vikings could all sit in comfortably as well as a ton of odds and ends. They where planned to leave at first light but it was now mid morning and Stoick had only so much patience for a circus like this. As the Royal family where bidding each other farewell Stoick couldn't help but notice an entire oxcart filled with cases was parked on the dock next to Elsa's vessel, the crew where taking their sweet time loading one case and he felt the need to speed things up. He approached the captain with all the grace and subtly of a giant.

Stoick crossed his arms "What seems to be the hold up? we have been ready to be underway for some time now.

This particular captain Stoick learned early on this morning thought he was far superior to the viking chief, why he couldn't understand for the life of him.

"Oh do relax will you brute? The men have been working hard gathering everything needed to survive in whatever wasteland you call home, this is the last load anyways."

"What are in these cases anyways?"

"The royal wardrobe of course! Our crown princess must look her best regardless of the event"

By the speed the cases where leaving the cart it would take another half an hour. he was **NOT** standing around for another hour and a half with his thumb up his arse waiting on some girls feast clothes!

Stoick rolled his shoulders and walked to the cart and made a shooing motion to the men unloading and they wisely backed off. Their sixth sense warned them not to be in his path. Stoick picked up the handles that would have been tied to some beast of burden and the burly viking began to push several hundred pounds of clothes, cart and all up the ramp of the ship and when he reached the deck he pushed the cart so it dumped all of its contents onto the deck in one gigantic mess. satisfied with his work Stoick readied his viking strength and with a mighty heave he tossed the oxcart with all of his might and he counted five before the cart finally hit the water in the middle of the fjord.

Just the act made all of the pent up steam inside of him dissipate in a instant and he turned to see that the locals, specifically the captain and Elsa where looking at his jaws slack as they finally began to process the raw strength of the Viking chief.

"What are ya waiting for? lets get a move on!"

The crew seemed to take his words to heart as they began to quicken their pace and looked as busy as possible, as he passed the captain frilly britches he couldn't help but smirk as he saw his gaze lower and all the blood leave his face. Hiccup shook his head and took a spot at the helm as his father and Agnarr and Iduna shook hands and returned to the ship. The royals bade their daughter goodbye one last time and began to board the ship while managing to avoid the mess on the deck. When Stoick jumped into the ship Bucket and Mulch quickly casted off with only a glance from their chief while Stoick took two oars and without any further ceremony began all by his lonesome began rowing the warship out of the harbor while Hiccup steered them out of the harbor and Bucket and Mulch started to work on raising the sail.

Hiccup let the awkwardness roll off him as they began to enter the open ocean and suddenly the stuffiness he had felt over the past several days melted away as a great open ocean greeted him and he could already hear the sky calling his name. He turned to see that Elsa's ship departed as well and made chase after them just barely keeping up despite all her sails being raise. Somewhere in the distance he heard the distant call of a night fury and a stupid smile adorned his face as he set sail for home.

* * *

Ever since Hiccup had agreed to be a guide in the wilderness he called his home things moved progressively fast for the first time in many years for Elsa. soon there was a rush to get everything needed to go into the great unknown. While the newness of the viking never really wore off soon she could be in the same room with Stoick without fearing he would for absolutely no reason snap. Hiccup made a great anchor in all the madness, as she began to talk with his and get to know him she quickly realized this was truly an adventurous spirit. he talked with great enthusiasm and animation and she even found herself giggling in his presence. She quickly realized she would have to focus her attention sole on mastering her powers lest she let her mind wander and let herself begin to form a crush on the viking heir.

Her first couple of days at seas where not her favorite as she got little sleep and could barely stomach anything. but she got a cabin to herself and the view of the coastline was pleasant enough. one day she woke up and looked outside to find she could not see a thing. she quickly made her way to the main deck to find themselves in a dense fog. many of the sailors seemed unsettled but she soon found relief in seeing the viking war vessel still in sight and leading the way deeper into the fog.

It seemed like hour passed and truth be told she was beginning to miss the sun when suddenly the blue sky began to pierce the veil of fog and she found herself looking at the bluest ocean she had ever seen as well as wide open skies with clouds dotting the sky. without moving up the masts she could already begin to see spots of land in the horizon.

Then a horrid noise reached her ears and she soon ducked for cover behind a barrel and the marine aboard the ship made a defensive formation on all sides surrounding her. a black dragon appeared out of a large dark could and made its way to the viking ship. The marines readied their firearms to shoot but held fire lest the beast began to attack per the chiefs orders. The black dragon hovered over the viking ship before perching itself onto the yardarm like an over sized bird. she couldn't help but watch in fascination as Hiccup climbed up the mast with ease despite his obvious disabliltiy as if he did not realize a missing foot would disable most people and clime up onto the dragons beast like it was his loyal steed. She couldn't help but notice even from the distance the young viking was talking to the dragon and the creature actually responded. the two took off into the air and made a pass by as the two disappeared into the clouds out of sight.

As hours passed by dragons began to appear in the sky, first one or two. but by the end of the day they had seen entire flocks of dragons of all kinds of shapes and colors fill the sky. Dragons could even be found in the water at such sized that reviled the largest of whales.

It was at dusk Elsa realized she had well and truly left her home in exchange for a place se quickly began to realize was a more primeval and ancient place. Possible the only place she could ever call home.

 **A/N: Just a little something for you to feast on and help me get back into the swing of thing. the holiday season always screws with my schedule.**


	4. Chapter 4

Well the island Hiccup had in mind certainly fit the description he was looking for. The island itself had no name, there was nothing living on the island that was bigger than a boar. It was not even by prime fishing grounds so dragons tended to only go by it if it was in their migration path. Hiccup had spotted one group of nadders and another of gronckles when he and Toothless where circling the island. The Royal vessel was hastily offloading all of their cargo as well as Elsa into the viking vessel. While the ship designs their mainland kin had adopted had a very large cargo capacity, the ships had a larger draft so they could not beach the ship ashore like traditional viking vessels.

"Come on bud, let's clear the beach" Hiccup said to Toothless and the duo landed and began to shoo away the terrors who were scavenging for clams. As Stoick landed the ship the men from Arendelle who were on board began tossing down supplies and began to pitch the massive tent and set up the supplies. Elsa gently went over the raids and her soft boots sunk into the wet sand. She did not get far before Hiccup called out to her.

"Come on Princess, I saw a clearing in the middle of the island. We can start practicing there.

Elsa was both extremely nervous about this but at the same time she wanted to get this over with so bad she could do nothing but nod and follow. It took them about fifteen minutes of walking before the reached a clearing that suited Hiccup. A small group of terrors began to play with Toothless and the dragons danced and played in their background, somewhat calming Elsa.

"Alright Elsa, let;s see what you can do." Hiccup said as he took a seat on a log.

Elsa was now center stage and had no idea how to start

"What should I do?" She asked

"Anything, snowflakes, snowballs, patches of ice for a start." he tried

"Alright"

Elsa took off her gloves and she tried to focus the energy within her. In her mind she formed an image of a snowman and she shot both hands outwards in an attempt to construct the frozen being.

Nothing happened, zero, zilch, nada.

Elsa's eyes widened and Hiccup's brow furrowed. Speechless Elsa tried again, then again and again and again for about a minute. Nothing. Elsa's arms shook with frustration. She could feel the magic within her, like wispy blue smoke that filled her soul. She tried to grab onto the magic like she did as a child, but now for some reason it eluded her grasp.

Now thoroughly embarrassed in front of Hiccup as his full attention, Elsa began to let her anger at the situation get the better of her. But in all fairness in her defense it was a frustrating situation, not only did her magic show up when she didn't want it, now it flat out refused her will? No, this would simply not due, her magic, her power was _hers!_

Her eyes screwed shut and she focused her anger with all of her might and she forced the magic through her hands and was rewarded with blue magic leaving her hands like a handful of water being tossed. But it evaporated before it hit the ground and the effort left her breathless.

Panting with fatiuge, the young princess staggered and Hiccup shot up and held her by the elbow and shoulder, keeping her steady and helped her take a seat.

"Are you alright?" the young viking asked in concern

Elsa shook her head in confusion "This has never happened before, it's never been this difficult." she said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

Hiccup took a look at the sun's position, two palm widths between the sun and the horizon, about two hours of daylight remained.

"Let's head back to the beach, the ships should be done unpacking by now. We can cook some food the practice there later, now that they are out of harm's way."

Elsa shook her head and sighed "Looks like I have not been so much a danger after all, I could have still practiced in Arendelle and no one would have been in any danger."

Hiccup shook his head "Your parents said you could cover your entire royal hall with a thick layer of snow and ice when you were little, and your powers are much stronger than before. It is much safer this way, besides I did not have high expectations"

Elsa furrowed her brow "And why is that?"

Hiccup shrugged his armored shoulders, gesturing to the playful night fury that still followed them.

"When I first tried to make peaceful contact with Toothless I spent an entire afternoon unarmed by a fickle nightfury eating regurgitated fish and teaching him how to draw in the dirt with a stick before he even let me touch him."

Toothless knew his rider was talking about him and gave the two humans a Toothless smile.

"Don't even think about being cheeky, you had to be coaxed into be touched by a unarmed runt viking!"

The prideful dragon blow smoke from his nostrils into hiccups face and went frocliking ahaead of them to the camp.

Elsa laughed, feeling the frustration melt away at their antics. "You really don't see Toothless as a pet do you?"

Hiccup turned with speed that made him dizzy "Toothless a pet?" He shook his head

"Toothless isn't just a steed, we needed to learn how to read each other otherwise the simplest aerial maneuvers become impossible. I am not making this up Princess he is a very willful dragon with a mind of his own. We almost died more times during our first flight together than I really want to admit, and it took us weeks to even get to that point."

As Hiccup turned to head back to the camp for some reason Elsa couldn't stop a smile forming on her face. Despite his heritage as well as his outfit, the young man was really kind and full of energy and didn't feel the need to be boastful despite the fact he may have been able to take advantage of a situation to paint himself in a better light.

When they returned to camp they found everything they needed, Hiccup had a fire going in no time and quickly began digging into the stores of food. He quickly located the preserved meat and quickly went to work on it and she noticed he was very heavy handed with the seasonings he was familiar with, he also started up potatoes and green beans. He seemed to know a thing or two about cooking preserved rations because before he finished cooking he had the young princess salivating at his creation.

He tore a loaf of bread in half and got the edge of their hunger off as they sat and watched the sunset as the food cooked.

"What was it like?" Hiccup asked

"What was what like?" she asked

He waved his arms expressively as he talked "what was it like before the accident, how did it feel to use magic?"

She sat there and thought, "Back then when I could use magic where the happiest days of my life Hiccup. I had everything I ever wanted. The reason I beat the sun awake every morning I only had one goal, to make my sister laugh."

Elsa felt tears well up in her eyes as she remembered she spent the last decade purposefully breaking her sisters heart, if only to keep her safe. But it still hurt so much.

"But then the accident happened, to this day I never wished I had gotten out of bed that night. Ever since that night I have been afraid of my powers. Every time I tried to practice in my home all I could see is my sister in my arms Hiccup!"

A tear slid down her cheek and onto her lip and she tasted salt.

"I don't want to be afraid anymore Hiccup, I want my sister back."

Hiccup looked at the setting sun and thought hard

"When I was a boy, I was scared senseless of dragons, for a time I followed my gut to the point where I was standing at the entrance of a cove that housed a wounded dragon, it was then that I had to decide, do I try to be a viking, or do I try to be myself. Either way required a leap of faith, it required courage Elsa."

Hiccup stood up

"Courage will bring you your sister back Elsa. So let me ask you this, are you willing to let me teach you courage?"

Elsa nodded and wiped her cheek. "Yes please Hiccup."

"Ice me."

"What?" Elsa asked, confused

"I want you to blast ice at me"

"What are you talking about?"

"Toothless!"

The black dragon shot forward to the two

"Toothless when I say so shoot Elsa!"

The black dragon warbled his eyes expressive and full of concern

"Trust me Toothless just do it!

The black dragons expressive eyes became slits and the dragon began to growl as his wings began to expand making him seem larger than he really was. His tail wagged in anticipation to pounce like a predator and a unholy sound came from the creature as its mouth began to glow blue and at that moment Elsa knew this Dragon would fire at her without a second thought.

"Blast me Elsa! You need to do it!"

Her hands began to tingle

"Hiccup I can't!"

His charming face was contorted ugly with his stern expression

"You need to Blast me Elsa or you will die!"

"Don't ask this of me please!"

"Your sister still needs you Elsa! Your parents still need you and your kingdom still needs you!"

She shoot her head. The night furies scream reached a high pitch

"Life is not some fairy tail where you suddenly go from being a wee bonnie lass to a person who is worth a damn without a little effort Elsa! Now put on your big girl britches and blast me!"

Hiccup invaded her personal space

"Toothl…"

"STOP" Elsa shoved her hands against his chest and pushed him away. Her power had been largely disobedient to this point but at that moment it obeyed her will and shot out of her hands as she made contact with Hiccup encasing his upper in a layer of ice.

Hiccup staggered back a step and from his prone position he gave a hand signal to Toothless and the dragon instantly stopped and rushed to his side. Elsa was thoroughly weak at the knees when Hiccup got up without any apparent problem and knocked the ice off of his armor with little difficulty.

He had a smile on his face

"Did you feel it?"

She was struck dumb at his 180 personality change, was the man bipolar?

"Did I feel what?"

"The magic, when you had that moment of courage did it do what you wanted, did you only want to stun me or did you try to kill me?

She shook her head. "I didn't want to hurt you"

The smile on his face looked like that of a happy idiot who's half baked plan came together.

"Courage begins by trusting one's self Elsa. You In that moment you had complete trust in yourself as your fight or flight instincts took place, I have seen grown men curl into a weeping mess when facing a nightfury, you could have rolled over and let it come, but you fought back Elsa, you had real courage for the first time in over a decade and that is what your powers follow."

"How did you know that little stunt would work?" she demanded, now back with her senses in full outrage

He shrugged "No pressure, no diamonds. Realize a warriors stock in trade is courage Elsa.

"You were about to order Toothless to shoot me!"

Toothless knew not to shoot when i put myself within arms length of the target, he knew by then something else was up. He's a smart reptile."

The dragon in question came up and whacked the viking with his wing and curled up around Elsa and gave her mournful pitiful eyes

 _I'm sorry my Rider is an idiot._

"I heard that!" he said as he got up off the sand. He went up to Elsa and put his hand on her shoulder

"You did well today, now lets eat."

Hiccup went to the camp to get the food ready and Elsa just stood there petting the purring nightfury while trying to figure out whether she liked this viking or if she should be more wary.

 **(A/N):**

 **Walks into fanfiction like jack sparrow walks into Tortuga**

 **Me: ah fellow reader!**

 ***SLAP***

 **Looks at eunuch friend**

 **Me: not sure I deserved that**

 **Person who reads my work: Where have you been?**

 **Me: What?**

 ***SLAP***

 **Me: I may have deserved that**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning came and to her surprise Hiccup left her to her own devices. He crammed some of his breakfast into his mouth and claimed that he and Toothless where going out flying. Elsa couldn't blame them. Until she had a better understanding on how her powers worked at all Hiccup was of little use, it was almost far more productive to explore their island closer than be breathing down her neck while she thought.

At first she started off simple, she would take a steaming hot cup of water and try to cool it off as fast as she could. She tried this for several hours and in truth she almost lost heart in this effort because she didn't know how much progress she was making. Elsa then started making two cups of hot water at once and tried to cool one of and leave the other as a reference.

By noon she started making noticeable progress and she began writing down what her feelings were between tests. It took her several hours before she began to notice that the time it took her to cool the water when she was frustrated versus when she calm was like night and day. Perhaps it was triggered by the sense of courage Hiccup forced into her yesterday but regardless of why she decided she had made progress with her powers when she could cool of a piping hot mug in less than a minute when it normally took ten minutes. When Hiccup came back he was surprised by her progress and proceeded to ask her various questions while simultaneously pour over her notes while also eating. How could the viking do all three at once while formulating theories on the arcane was beyond her and Elsa was almost positive that either Hiccup was a pro at multitasking or clinically insane.

The next day Elsa decided to switch gears. To keep herself entertained during her lessons as a child Elsa was able to keep a quill suspended in mid air with a small whirlwind in her palm. Hiccup chose to stay in camp today and would occasionally look her way between the pages he was working on his journal. The first two hours of practice yielded little success so Elsa tried to keep her calm intact so she practised on hot water again before trying again. She felt joyful when she managed to pull off her old childhood trick again. So joyful in fact she put a little too much _umph_ into the whirlwind in her palm that she sent it flying off hundreds of feet skywards and sent a gust loose over the camp that knocked over the tent, put out the fire, and knocked Hiccup off a napping Toothless.

They decided to break for lunch and afterwards Elsa retreated deeper into the island to try wind control again. By the end of the day she could control the direction of a mild gust of wind with little effort.

That was three days ago. And since then Elsa shifted her focus into controlling snow and ice again. First it was a few flakes. But it quickly began to escalate to entire snow drifts and completely freezing over small ponds. Hiccup stopped asking questions days ago and only occasionally looked at her notes. But he never went off flying with Toothless and only occasionally made a note in his own journal.

"Not good enough" He said

Elsa was done experimenting for the day and amused herself by creating snowmen again, like she wanted to be able to do on her first day.

"I beg you pardon?"

He gestured to the snowman

"This snowman, that you just made. Not good enough. Try again"

Elsa raised an eyebrow

"Alright master of winter sculptures, where did I go wrong?"

"This isnt bad for a six year old, but considering what you are capable of doing? It needs more detail. Try to make it to the size and scale of a normal human. Extra points if you can do detailing work on the face"

Not one to back down from his challenge, Elsa began to start creating snowmen to Hiccups specs. But something she quickly learned was it was a lot more easy to create a snowman from scratch and do it all in one than do detail work after she created it. Why this was she did not know, but while she could create snowmen about Hiccups size and his general body shape. She could not make any details of his clothing or his face once the snowman was created. And despite her best efforts any kind of details made where rough at best.

"Last time I checked, we are here to teach you control, not push your limits"

Elsa flushed at his point

"Got any Ideas about how you want to go about doing this?" he asked, she shook her head

"I was just going to keep practicing snowmen until I got it right"

"Save it for another day, let's start tomorrow off with something a little easier to practice control."

So the two ate their evening meal and the two began to share and enjoy in each other's company and Hiccup indulge Elsa with some of his misadventures

"And so Gobber walks around the arena telling us the dragons we were to be training against, all the while Fishlegs is rattling off their stats like this is a game of some sort! Then Gobber puts his hand on the lever to the gronckle cage, and here we are with little to no weapons training for exercises of strength or endurance or I don't know. Maybe work together in a coordinated manner? Nope he just says ' I believe in learning on the job' sets the mad gronckle out chasing us all over the arena, scrambling for shields. The twins were fighting for the same shield, Fish was trying to talk specs, Snot was being an Idiot. All the while this dragon is shooting and charging at whoever she sees and is picking us off like flies. While Gobber is sitting on the sidelines, weaponless but somehow didn't get noticed in all this and is laughing his arse off at our misery!"

Elsa had to laugh at the imagery of the young teens running around like headless chickens

"Thank the Gods your dad didn't decide to pair me off with him to train, He would have tossed me onto the nearest iceberg and yelled 'Good luck' while staying nice and cosy on the ship"

"If you're lucky,he probably would have done reasearch on a way to ship you off to Nifeheim"

Elsa had laughed more in these days with Hiccup than she had in the last few years. And despite what she came out here to do, Elsa was beginning to treasure Hiccups friendship more and more with each passing day.

The next day They returned to the woods and Hiccup began to teach her basic target practice with snow balls against strategically placed buckets. She spent an entire day training an she began to become proficient at taking out targets within fifty feet. Though Hiccups aim with his multi gadget shield was still better than hers, It was early days yet and when she tried practicing on detailed snowmen she made some progress. It was at this time a Terror came to the Island with a note. A note summoning Hiccup back to Berk.


End file.
